A Fox's Child
by FMA-lover16
Summary: Ok so this girl is half fox demon and claims to be the child of the Kyuubi. Now that we have her to deal with it gives enough distraction for Sasuke to go off to Orochimaru. And now we have to get Sasuke back and deal with this girl. But she could help!
1. Meeting Yasha

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own this story!**

"blah" talking

_blah _thoughts

"**_blah" _**Kyuubi in Naruto's mind

"**blah" **Kyuubi talking to everyone

Chapter 1

Meeting Yasha

_Naruto's P.O.V._

We had just finished an escort mission and were heading back to the village and it was oddly quiet for once. I hadn't said much through the mission which was I'm sure worrying everyone as I was not acting like myself. I was too much into thought to say anything, I was mostly worrying about the upcoming date which was my birthday. Usually it would be a happy day but for me it wasn't. I never got presents and the village adults were always meaner around this time of year because my birthday was also the tragic day of many deaths and the day of the sealing of the Kyuubi. Of course I never told anyone of when my birthday was because of one they had never asked and I didn't want them to know anyways. I don't have really any friends except for Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei and well I wished me and Sasuke were friends but I don't know if he considers us friends or not. My train of thought was interrupted by a voice in the back of my mind that I knew all to well.

"**_You shouldn't think so much you might hurt yourself" _**

_Can't you just leave me alone to sulk in peace._

"**_No, it gets boring in here and I must do something to entertain myself. Besides you were starting to think of that black-haired guy again and I just have to make some sort of comment. But please continue it gets very interesting listening to you fight with yourself on your feeling for that guy" _**

_I do not fight with myself on my feelings for him, I don't know what you're talking about._

"**_Oh sure it's not like I don't see you dreaming about him and moaning in your sleep when you dream about him" _**Kyuubi said sarcastically and rolling his eyes.

_WHAT! How dare you watch my personal dreams! Stay out of my dreams._

"**_I don't have to watch to hear you moaning like crazy to know your dreaming about him. You know you should just go up to him and-"_**

_I do not moan you perverted fox! Why don't you keep those comments to yourself! _A slight blush spreading across my face but quickly vanishing before anyone could see.

"**_But it's so fun to watch you turn all red in front of him especially since that dream last night." _**Kyuubi said with a snicker.

_Just shut up and leave me be._

Suddenly we all stopped when we heard screaming and people approaching, we looked over to see a figure dart past us in lightning speed and back into the woods. We all stood there for a moment before we saw a group of people come out of the direction the other thing had come and they stopped in front of us.

"Hey, have any of you seen a demon come by here" one of the men said towards us.

"No we haven't seen anything like that around here" Kakashi-sensei said calmly as they all headed back into the woods from where they had come.

"What was that all about?" Sakura asked.

Suddenly there was a noise in the bushes next to us and we all turned to see a something coming out of the bushes. The thing that came out was a girl that had to be no older than they were but the only thing wrong was that this girl was no ordinary girl. This girl had what looked like fox ears and a long fox tail with whisker marks on her cheeks, she also had long sharp nails and her long hair was streaked with red orange and blonde down to her waist. We all stood wide-eyed at the girl as she walked over to us.

"Thanks for getting them away, I'm fast but I don't want to keeping running like that...wait you're not going to chase me are you because everyone I meet seems to want to kill me." she said looking to us.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh I'm sorry how rude of me, my name's Yasha Kitsune" she said sweetly.

"Ok, what are you?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Oh I'm half human and half fox demon. But don't worry I'm not much like my dad I don't kill people, that's why I was running away from those people I didn't want to fight them."

"How is that even possible?" Sakura asked confused obliviously on how someone could be half-human and demon.

"Well my dad is a demon and my mom's human, who wouldn't be able to figure that out it's pretty oblivious" she stated plainly.

"Where are your parents?"

"Well my mom's probably somewhere in the sound village and I don't know where my dad is that's why I'm here because I'm on a search for him. He disappeared when I was born and mom doesn't know what happened to him and I know he wouldn't just leave without a reason" she said as she reached to her neck and grabbed a necklace that was around her neck.

"And this is all I have to track him by because it has his scent on it and I think I might be close because I can smell his scent really close to here...actually" Yasha said sniffing the air then she turned to me and walked up to me and sniffed at my stomach.

"What are you doing!" I yelled backing up some but only to have her come closer.

"Oh my god! You smell just like him!" Yasha yelled at me.

"What do you mean he smells just like him that's impossible" Sakura said.

Suddenly I heard that voice return to my head.

"**_Uh I think I know why you smell like that kit's dad"_**

_Why?_

"**_I'm her dad"_**

_WHAT!_

"**_Calm down, just let me talk with her"_**

_What do you mean talk to her how are you going to do that._

"**_Let me take over for a minute"_**

_I can't let you do that!_

"**_Just let me don't make me force you"_**

_Fine_

"Why do you smell like my dad!" she yelled determined to get an answer****

I suddenly felt dizzy and felt myself changing as I let Kyuubi take over. I fell to my knees holding my head while everyone stared at me in confusion. Everyone watched as my hair grew wilder and my nails grew long, the marks on my face darkened, my eyes turned red and my teeth turned to fangs as I looked up to everyone.

"**_Well why does everyone looked so surprised to see the great Kyuubi"_**

_**to be continued**_

What do you think? Please review and I'll get the next chapter up real soon! Remember I love to get reviews on what you think of my stories!


	2. Kyuubi has a kid?

Sorry for the late update on this story. I just lost my interest in it and was going to delete it but then I read over the first chapter and decided to continue it and see where it goes! So I'll be needing a beta for this story! Please let me know if you want the job!

"talking"

_Naruto talking to kyuubi in his mind_

_**kyuubi talking to Naruto in Naruto's mind**_

**"Kyuubi talking to everyone else"**

Chapter 2

Kyuubi has a kid?

Third person P.O.V.

Everyone stared in shock and confusion at the transformed Naruto and didn't know what to say, of course they all knew of Kyuubi inside Naruto but they didn't know he could take over like that. Yasha stared shocked for a second before a huge grin spread across her face and she launched herself at him knocking him over onto the ground.

"Daddy! Is that really you? How come you look different." she asked with happiness clear in her voice.

**"Well if you get off I can explain it to you and all of you." **he said looking around as everyone got out of there shocked state and was still confused. Yasha pouted but got up and helped him up as well.

**"Now then as I was saying, yes this is my kit. I had her with a human wife and that's why she's only half demon." **he explained and Yasha just stood there smiling at him with so much happiness.

"And your able to take control of Naruto's body whenever you want?" Kakashi asked him.

**"Well not whenever I want, just whenever he lets me. Of course I could use force but why would I want to waste my energy and time doing that when I can just ask him." **he said then looked over at Yasha.

**"Kit the reason I'm like this is because I kind of pissed of there village twelve years ago and the Hokage of there village sealed me in this kid. " **

"Could you not at least come and see us! Mommy has been so worried about you! She really misses you and I did too!" Yasha said pouting.

**"I'm sorry kit but in this body I couldn't just leave the village, the kid would never have let me anyway." **

"Well we can go to mommy now can't we?"

**No kit I'm afriad I can't, but you could come to Leaf village with us and we can contact your mom later." **

"Ok, I guess."

_Ok Kyuubi you've had your little hello and explaination so let me have my body back now_

**"Good, now the kid wants his body back so I've got to go but I'll be back." **he said and Naruto's body started to change back and after he was back to normal his eyes turned back to the original bright blue.

"So Naruto how long have you been able to just let the fox take over your body?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh that well I've been able to talk to him in my mind for as long I can remember but the taking over my body thing that's pretty new thing for me, he hasn't done that often." Naruto explained to them.

"You know I've told you my name and talked to my daddy and yet I don't know any of you guys' names." Yasha said turning to face them.

"Your right well my name's Naruto Uzumaki!"

" Mine's Sakura Haruno." Sakura said smiling at her.

"And I'm Kakashi but you can call me Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi said now bored pulling out his book.

"So blondie is Naruto, the pink-haired girl is Sakura, and the guy with the porn is Kakashi-sensei." she nodded confirming the names in her head.

"Wait, what about the little emo boy over there?" she asked and Sasuke just glared at her.

"Oh that's Sasuke he's real antisocial, doesn't talk much."

_**But you still love him don't you**_

_Shut up you stupid fox! And don't you dare say anything to them or Yasha or you'll never come out again!_

"Oh, ok then, should we be heading to your village now or what?" Yasha asked.

"We should be getting back so let's go."

Did you like? I hope so! Please review and let me know.


End file.
